


The Celestial Wizard and The Knight of Grass

by Usachi_chan



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, Adventure, Friendship, I'm trying really hard to keep characters in character please spare me, Just let me have creative liberties thank you, Language, There's a prince in Ooo, self-indulgent fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usachi_chan/pseuds/Usachi_chan
Summary: The Celestial Wizard, now known as Asteri, decides to take a chance at doing something good for once, dipping into her old life and resurfacing some memories she would rather keep hidden. She takes on a mission had it not been for a certain grass 'hero' Fern, dropping into her life and changing it in ways she could never expect.





	The Celestial Wizard and The Knight of Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent? Oh yeah, yeah it is. The story takes place in Ooo, though I've given myself some creative liberties and added more kingdoms and original characters! The story takes place during the time-frame of when Finn journeys through the Isles and continues from there! I hope you enjoy it.

The sun was hot in the Land of Ooo like it always was on any good day. The wind rushed by the fields which were as green as you'd believe a Kingdom made of grass and people of flowers would let you believe. Out of the hundreds of citizens that were made of soft, beautiful petals and blades of grass there was the one who wasn't. She had hair like most others like her and darkened flesh with sparks of light escaping from her freckles, a Wizard. A free-loading one at that. She had her room in the kingdom's castle, a seat at the throne room, at the table the right-hand was occupied by her and for what reason.

"She's my right-hand, my oracle, my word of reason." The Rose-pink prince called out in her defense like he always did but what did she do for him. She ate his food, made him laugh, a shoulder to lean on when the Prince needed her but she had no right to stand where she stood in the hierarchy, she was his friend but she was never worthy to hold the place she did.

"Asteri." His voice called out, breaking through the silence of her room. "Are you ready? Princess Bubblegum has arranged a meeting with me to discuss some terms, I want you to be there."

She could hear the smile through his voice, he'd been waiting for this moment for months and it was happening. The pink prince sat next to the much shorter wizard, both of them looking to the kingdom below and the fields of the far-off distance. The wizard had a pout playing on her lips as she spoke back to him.

"You know I'm terrible at those kinds of things... talking... besides! I don't want to intrude on your smarty-pants date." She blew a raspberry at him. The man's cheeks flushed in return, his petals shriveling at the tips so you knew he was far from pleased.

"It is not a date! Far from it, in fact!" He barks in all his embarrassment. "First of all I don't swing that way, you know that. Second! It is a business-only meeting! The prince of the Crystal Kingdom will be there too and I don't need that snark with him there!"

He goes silent for a second, then two. "Third... it's for the kingdom."

Asteri goes silent as well, her eyes dart to her fingers, avoiding the gaze of her friend, her prince, and the people below. The flower kingdom is known for its beauty, with its colorful buildings, towering with spiral structures with the freshest smells but it is low on funds as of late, being raided nearly nightly by bandits and one wizard all on her own is unable to protect the kingdom, she and the prince know this too well.

"I... I was just joking Romeo! But tell you what." The short girl says, standing to her feet with a bounce in her step, swinging herself to rest her hands on the older boy's shoulders. "I'll go with you to the kingdom and stay as quiet as... a mouse! I'll be your emotional support mouse."

He smiles at her and she smiles back as he stands as well, offering her his arm where she could link her own. Asteri took him on his offer, looping her arm in his as they begin to walk out the doors, through the halls, and out to the candy kingdom.

* * *

It didn't take long before the pair reached the Candy Kingdom's gates, stopped by the banana guards as they held out their hands. "Now hold on a second, who are you? What business do you have."

Asteri gave a glance to the prince next to her as he cleared his throat. "I'm Rose Prince... I have a meeting with the princess?" He began to fret ever so slightly, did he get things wrong, was it the wrong date? It was slowly showing on his pretty pink face before a voice broke through.

"Oh! Rose Prince! Just on time, Banana Guards let him through."

Princess Bubblegum gently ushered the guards aside as she greeted the neighboring prince, a rarity in Ooo. "I'm so glad you could make it, oh who's this?" She says with a smile, gesturing to Asteri who was too busy watching all the little candy people.

"This is Ma- Celestial Wizard, my right-hand wizard. She'll be with me through the meeting if it's all right with you."

"I see... well, I'd rather have it between the three rulers if I can."

The prince was about to speak before the Wizard pulled him to his senses, raising a finger as if she were silently asking for a moment alone, which the princess granted. She took a breath before whispering to him.

"Don't blow it, I'll be fine! Just don't worry about me and keep your eye on the prize." As she spoke she poked his forehead. "I'll just be exploring!"

"I... are you sure?"

"Romeo! I'm not a pet I'll be fine!"

"Okay, okay! No need to get so defensive."

They nod to each other, a smile is exchanged and he leaves to do what the princes do, while Asteri was left alone. There was one place she knew by heart though, somewhere she went to get away from it all and make a few coins on the way. It was none other than the candy tavern.

She made her way down the paved roads, from pastels and the bright soft glow of the overall sweet exterior of the Candy Kingdom, she found the dark maroon shades leaking through before making her way downtown, to where the shadiest and most bitter of the Candy People made their home. Asteri opened the door to the tavern and took in a breath. A sense of nostalgia washed over her and she smiles.

"Didn't expect to see your face back here, Celestial Wizard." That name struck a chord, a name she no longer wants to associate with but what can she do, it's who they know her as and she isn't the one to make a big fuss. "Did the cushy life not work for you?"

"No, no Charlie, I'm just here for a drink and..." She sits on the barstool, elbow propped on the bar as her hand holds her head up, she remembers why Romeo, Rose Prince, is here, she remembers the citizens. "Some quick cash... if you know what I mean.

The ice-cream man nods as their eyes meet for a second, a silent, unspoken message was made and he gestured to the corkboard nearby. Papers pinned to the board with different rewards and requirements. "Thanks, Charlie."

Her hand grazes over the paper as she reads through them, muttering the contents under her breath.

"Revenge plans... no thanks, Gambling help? Ew... c'mon, c'mon... Gem Heist? Oh! Let's see here..."

To whoever's brave enough to go through with this, we need some help to retrieve a gem. Violet, glowing, very pretty. Come to Greg in the Gem Kingdom for more info. The Gem was last located at the giant tree where the human lives. Bring it to us and we will provide you with enough money to make your kingdom.

Asteri lit up like a light, tearing out the page with an audible rip as she pockets it away into her coat pocket. She gives a wave to the bartender as she leaves with a bright smile that she can barely even hide as the constellation freckles on her face and hair continue to glow brightly. She exits the tavern hastily as if she'd already committed a crime and makes her way further and further from the Candy Tavern. Once she's far enough away a voice calls out, it's familiar but still scares her out of her mind, causing her to scream.

"Whoa! It's just me!" Romeo says, placing a hand on her shoulders to steady Asteri before she fell. "Whoa... you were glowing like a star... did you meet someone?"

The Prince asked with a smile, his eyebrows dancing and she blushes at the thought of what he implied, causing her to glow much brighter than before, and she grabs a hold of his cheeks, pinching them hard. "No way! I just found some cool things!"

"Oh? And what cool things are those?"

"None of your business! Wizard's Secret!"

The Prince shakes his head with a smile. "Fine, fine... let's go home."

"How was the meeting?"

"It was fine, I managed to strike a deal... things'll be looking up for us in no time."

The little wizard nods, hand tightening around the paper in her pocket. "Yeah, yeah... no time."

  
  



End file.
